The data transmission line used to connect existing electronic product, such as mobile phone, IPAD, and etc., generally includes a line main body and electronic connectors that are respectively provided at both ends of the line main body. When the data transmission line is used, the electronic connector of the data transmission line is frequently inserted into or removed from an interface of the mobile phone and other electronic product, such as the IPAD, repeatedly. After a long period of use, it is often easy to cause loose connections and poor contact between the electronic connector and the interface of the electronic product. In addition, at present, the electronic connector of the data transmission line can only be inserted into the interface of the electronic product in one position, and the reverse insertion cannot be realized, which brings inconvenience to the user.